Isekai no Saia-jin
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {Discontinued and being remade}Son Goku, coming back from leaving with Sheng Long, was beginning to remake his life in this new generation. That was until he found himself in another world chosen to be a Yuusha and fight the Demon King. With new companions, new adventure and a new purpose; what will Son Goku do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Another world's Saiyan

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Action/adventure.

Type: Try-out

* * *

20 years… 20 years had passed since Goku left with Sheng Long. Now he just became another guardian that protects the world in the background. The world has been at peace and with out the greed for the dragon balls things has not gone south for humans living. The Z fighters separated to live their lives and created dojos to pass down their knowledge. Goku has returned back but just wandered about observing how this new generation grow.

Walking out of a stand with a smile after he had got a nice meal, Goku went proudly of his deed, -"Taa, that was some good Ramen there. I'll make sure to return after."

HOOOK HOOOK!

-"Hey look out!"

Some random person cried as a truck lost control and began to change course towards the street-walk Goku was on.

-"Huh?"

CRASH!

-"Hey! Is everyone ok?" The man came running to see expecting the worst. Then gasped. –"Wh-wha?"

It seemed like Goku used his arm to stop the truck from hitting him. Boy if he was a normal person that would have been ugly. Goku raised an eyebrow as he kind of saw as if the truck was crying in pain.

-"I do not know what happened, but it seems that is ok. Don't worry, we alerted the authorities they will come any minute." The man from before informed the saiyan fighter.

-"Oh? This? Ah, my bad. Don't worry I am ok. Thanks though. You should check the driver though."

The man nodded to Goku, -"Oh, you're right!" and left to check on the driver.

-"I wonder what was all that about." Goku beign Goku, pondered in confusion.

* * *

Later that day, Goku was walking nonchalantly when some dude dressed all black attacked him. Seriously who would be foolish enough… anyways, as expected, Goku neutralized him then took him to the authorities.

* * *

That night, Goku went to his usual spot where he sleeps for the night, but suddenly his senses went haywire and he jumped off bed as a magic circle appeared bellow him.

-"What… what's going on?"

-"Ah come on!"

Goku looked to his left and saw a beautiful lady dressed in godly robes… one would take her as the perfect beautiful woman. Goku, being Goku just blinked and tilted his head.

-"First I sent truck-sama to hit you! Then I tried to kill you, and now I tried to summon you and you just slip away like nothing?!"

Goku frowned and took a stance, -"Uhm… who are you? I do not take kind someone trying to harm me. If is a fight you want you could just had asked."

-"Is not that you incompetent fool!" The woman tried to calm down and sighed, -"Listen… I am Phreia, Goddess of the realm of Fatunoma… I've been trying to summon a yuusha to help my people against the war of the demon king… And you were chosen…" She didn't' look to happy about it either.

-"Demon king? War? I don't get it." Goku looked at her confused.

-"Don't need to. Come with me!"

-"No, I do not think so. Not without a good reason."

The woman twitched an eyebrow, -"Didn't I tell you the reason? Just shut up and obey insolent mortal!"

-"Yeah, I think I have to reject. I have family and friends here I need to protect." Goku informed.

-"Well, you don't have a say." She growled, -"Besides, you should be honored to had been chosen."

-"Still, no."

-"You… you dare to refuse me?! I'll make you regret those words!" She raised her staff and charged.

Goku frowned and set his guard up for anything. But he was caught off guard, as he did not expect the next thing. A flash of light blinded everything and Goku crossed his arms before his eyes to shield them. He yelled as he found himself falling and then hit the ground.

-"Ita ta ta…" Goku stirred up and rubbed his head with one hand. He tried to look at his surroundings to see what happened, or where he was. –"Uhm… where am I?"

He found himself in a cave, it was humid and dark; but down the path he could see a light. Taking his chances he made his way to it. Several minutes later, Goku find himself inside a chamber. It was wide in size and tall in height. In the middle of it he could see a stand monument and on top of it was something that looked like a weapon. Out of curiosity he walked to it. There was a sign with some characters written in it.

-"Huh? I wonder what this is… I can't seem to read… wait, something is going on, the words are changing?" he began to read the new words, -"Legendary weapon… Only the chosen can wield it? Pull and test your self… Huh… doesn't sound bad, maybe I should give it a try."

Goku clenched a hand around the top and another bellow and began to pull. He pulled with all his might making his face grow red, then the thing began to move as a while light bathed them. Goku turned super saiyan and finally pulled the thing out raising it with one hand like Luke sky walker raises a light saber. Then a semi-transparent window pops in front of him.

- _You got the Mega Power Pole! It's a stick. It stretches, and whacks and bashes anyone with._

-"Power pole huh? Looks similar to the one I had as a kid. I wonder if it works the same?" Then he looked around once more, -"How will I get out?"

* * *

Several hours later, Goku got lost trying to find an exit. This looked like a maze or something since everything he went were monsters and dead ends. Thanks to that he managed to somehow obtain some stuff along the way but he was still trapped inside the cave.

That is until he heard a scream.

Goku frowned and dashed following the direction.

* * *

Goku arrived to the source of the noise. Scanning his surroundings he found a giant lizard towering over a woman. This one seemed hurt. He could not see her features since she was under a hood. Thinking fast, Goku dashed and surprise attacked the lizard with a kick landing between them as the lizard sails in the air.

-"Hey, are you ok?" He asked to the woman behind him.

-"Y… Yes… but I am injured. Who are you?" the woman asked as she holds a bleeding arm.

-"Osu, I'm Goku! Don't worry I'll take care of this."

The giant lizard stood and shook its head then glared down at the one who dared to kick it.

-"Boy, you're still fine? You're one tough lizard." Goku whistled in admiration.

- _Indominus Dragon: it has sharp teeth that will ravage you. Its scales are as tough as steel._

-"That pop thing again?"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRR!

-"Hey, look out!"

Goku jumped as the dragon charged at him, -"Bad dragon!" and then sucker-punched the lizard away once more. Indodragon smashed against the wall and cried in pain. Then Goku grabbed its tail and began to slam it to one side and then the other, then finish with a spin and let go of it making the dragon crash against several columns away.

Goku dusts his hands, -"There." Then realized something, -"Eeee? I could have used it for food! I haven't eaten anything in hours!"

-"Excuse me…"

Goku looked behind him to the one he just saved.

-"Thank you for saving me… Goku, was it?"

-"Yes, I am Son Goku. And you are?"

The woman pulled down her hood revealing to be a beautiful elf girl. Blond hair and blue eyes, -"My name is Elferia. I am an elf warrior from the forest of Fukuchi… I… came to get the treasures of this dungeon since I am also an adventurer."

-"Treasure? Dungeon?" Goku looked at her with confusion.

-"Wait… didn't you enter this dungeon for the same thing?"

-"What's a dungeon?" Goku asked.

The elf, whose name is Elferia, looked at him dumbfounded, -"How don't you know what a dungeon is when you are one? Didn't you just walk in?"

-"No, I was dropped here."

The elf girl blinked several more times. But they could not finish as the dragon crash-landed before them once more, looking for second round.

-"Boy, you sure are tough!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

-"Goku wait, this is a boss level dragon! I didn't expect it to be here and I ran into it by accident. We should run we are not good enough!"

Goku looked at her with his grin, -"Is ok Elferia, There is nothing to worry about."

-"How can you say… huh?"

Elferia looked at Goku tensing and transform after screaming. Her eyes opened like places as golden flames bathed this body changing his hair from black to gold… the sight of the gods…

-"Goku… who or what are you…?"

Super Saiyan Goku charged at the dragon. Then the dragon charged at Goku, a bit perplexed by his sudden transformation. But the battle was one sided. It was such a massacre that the elf girl cringed and had to turn about.

Goku had a sinister smile, as he took on a sharp pillar to stab the dragon with. He wondered how it will taste roasted. The dragon was too weakened and there was fear in its eyes… the first time it felt like prey.

-"I wonder how I will cook you? Well, I am hungry so anything will be fine!"

Just when Goku was about to stab the dragon, this one puffed and turned into a loli girl with horns, -"Wa-WAAAAAIT!"

-"Huh?"

-"What the." Elferia, who managed to look again, got surprised about what she saw. –"I heard of ancient dragons able to obtain humanoid form but I didn't think it was true."

The dragon girl was kneeling in dogeza before Goku trembling in fear, -"Please don't' kill me! Don't eat me; I do not taste well! Oh master!"

Goku blinked, his meal turned into a human girl? Or close enough. What is going on? Usually dragons and dinosaurs are animals back in his world, which tastes all right roasted but this? He didn't know what to make of it… would it be cannibalism? –"Wait… master?"

-"Yes! If you let me live, in exchange I'll become your servant!"

Goku tossed the pillar aside and blinked, -"I do not need a servant. I just want some food."

The dragon girl smiled cutesy as she jumps to her feet and shows her tail, -"Well, I can offer you my tail! Don't worry it will grow back!"

Elferia cringed, -"Uhm… Goku, I feel bad about this girl now…"

-"Yeah, that tail is so small. Looked better in the other form." Goku informed. Elferia looked at him with a face of 'are you serious?'

-"Is no problem! Just let me rest a bit and I can change then you can have my tail!"

-"That reminds me, by any chance any of you know how to get out of this place? I had been wandering for hours."

Elferia nodded, -"Yes I know. I can guide you."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was outside and Goku sat in front of a campfire roasting a massive tail. Elferia wondered why would he take the whole thing, it was too much, even for them three. The dragon girl was on a corner sobbing for her missing limp, but hey! She was still alive.

-"Are you really going to eat it whole?" The elf girl asked the saiyan wondering.

-"Yeah sure, I had eaten more than this!"

-"You're kidding me…"

Goku tilted his head, -"No, I am serious."

-"You are one mystery, Goku." The elf girl sighed, -"Will you tell me how did you end up inside that dungeon?"

-"Well, I was trying to get some sleep back home when this lady in robes appeared and said something about me being chosen to be a yuusha or something then a blind light and puff, I was there."

Elferia was agaped.

-"What?" Goku asked pondering.

-"Y-y-y-y-y-you, you're a yuusha?!"

-"Seems, so… speaking of… what's a 'yuusha'?"

-"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Elferia stood exasperated, and then took a few breaths to calm down. –"Well, that explains a couple of things… Listen Goku; a yuusha is a brave, a hero. They are chosen when the world is in crisis to save it and protect. But you are supposed to appear in the royal palace if you were summoned… why were you in a cave?"

-"Dunno… although I think I might had made the lady mad."

Elferia blinked dumbfounded. This man… -"Goku, where you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

-"Yeah! How did you know?"

Elferia facefaulted… hard. Of all the heroes to be chosen, the gods chose an idiot?! Was this some kind of joke? How can this idiot face the demon king? Then again… he did beat an Indominus Dragon… And that… majestic form he transformed into… perhaps there was some hope.

Elferia face-palmed as she speaks in defeat, -"Lets just have dinner then go to sleep and go back to down tomorrow…"

-"Ok! Seems to be about ready."

* * *

Next day, it was a wonderful day. The sun shined above and bathed the land with it's warmth. The trio woke up early that morning and began their journey back. Elferia was still in shock at what she saw that last night.

-"I still can't believe you DEVOURED the whole thing…" Elferia looked at Goku as if he grew another head, -"Do you have a black hole for a stomach?"

-"Nope! But it tasted good, actually!"

-"My tail…" dragon girl sobbed.

Elferia looked back at the loli dragon, -"Why are you following us?"

-"Because I am master's servant. Didn't I say so before?" the dragon answered.

-"But I thought things got settled with the tail?" Elferia questioned in surprise.

-"Master is strong! Us dragons respect strong people! So I am master's familiar now! He beat me in combat fare and square!"

-"What's a familiar?" Goku asked.

Elferia grunted, -"Its like… another part of one self. Extension of some sort. Like a helper or a pet."

-"A pet?" Goku opened his eyes in wonder, -"A pet dragon? Nice. My son had one once!"

-"You… you have a son?" Elferia asked, somehow a bit disappointed, -"Family?"

-"Well yeah. But it was a long time ago. They are very old or dead by now." Goku finished.

-"I'm so sorry." Elferia said, feeling a bit sad for the man.

-"Its ok. We had our good times."

-"Master!" the dragon girl jumped on Goku's back getting clingy, -"Cheer up! I am right here. I can be your new family!"

Goku chuckled, -"Thanks a lot. Hey, what's your name anyways?"

-"Name?" dragon girl pondered.

-"Yes, do you have one?"

-"We dragon call ourselves by title. But master can name me how ever he likes!"

-"So, how about Indy? From Indominus Dragon?"

The dragon girl beamed, -"I like it!"

-"That's… way to simple." Elferia mumbled.

-"So, what's next?" Goku asked.

-"First we head the city… then seek an audience with the king. He needs to know about you." Elferia informed.

-"Ok, But what about your injuries? Doesn't that need for some attention?" Goku asked in concern.

-"Is ok. I used some healing magic. It should be healed in no time."

-"Healing magic?" Goku blinked.

Elferia sighed… this is going to be a very loooong trip.

To be continued?

* * *

Author's notes:

Too bad there is no Isekai section nor isekai tags.

This is an idea I had for a while, for reading too much isekai type series lately. It started with a simple question: "What would happen if Truck-sama tried to hit Goku?" And then things began to develop from there.

Just a big note; The Goku in this series I am using is GT-Goku. So he is at his prime once more.

Why I do not use Z or super Goku?

Well… there is a difference here:

Z and GT Goku are similar.

While Super's Goku is not.

Super's Goku resembles more to his original manga counterpart.

While Z and GT Goku are more heroic.

Super's Goku is selfish and just think on wanting to fight strong guys.

While GT Goku has a sense of morality and what is right or wrong.

Plus, Super Saiyan 4 fits more in a fantasy world than super saiyan blue.

But my aim in this is more towards "Time patrol Goku" rather than conventional Goku.

Anyways, I hope you all liked this prologue. Depending on how people take on this concept I will decide to continue it or not. I do have some plans and a concrete reasons but it all depends on how popular it gets. Because is not worth to continue writing a series no one reads, right?

Anyways, until next time, later everyone.

P.s.

The story parodies a bit the isekai series so yes; the cliches are on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Another world's Saiyan

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Action/adventure.

Type: Try-out

Hr

KRATAPOW!

Super smash hit sound wave blew over everywhere followed by a massive body falling hard.

Scene showed Goku wall-running through sides of cliffs before taking a massive lip towards the giant monster that he just knocked off. This monster was beginning to stand back out but then was sent face-first back to dirt by a frontal roundhouse kick.

-"Good job Goku! Indy, your turn!" Elferia commanded from her side signaling the giant dragon flying above as she charges her fire breath.

Just as commanded, the Indominus Dragon shot a blast of plasma that burned the giant monster to a crisp. Once the battle was over, Goku landed close to Elferia as she came to observe the corpse, soon after followed by Indy.

-"Ichaaaaa, its too burned… And here I wanted to see how it tasted." Goku commented while scratching his head.

-"Where are not here to make it a meal Goku. We need to take it to the guild so we can complete the quest." Elferia informed as she began to cast her magic on it.

-"But its looks like such a waste just to bring it like that." Goku pouted.

-"If we eat it, then we have no reward."

-"You know…" Indy spoke as she turns into humanoid, -"I do not think they would mind if we slip a piece of it off."

-"No! Not eating our bounty!" Elferia protested.

Two voices in unison, -"Aw."

How did we come to this scene? Well… its all started a few days before:

Standing in front of the castle gates, the guards stood making sure no suspicious person passed by. One of them squinted his eyes as he sees something approaching on the far distance. It was massive… like, big. But since it was too far away and making rumble the forest path the guards went on alert and sounded the alarm.

Meanwhile, the giant object approaching; it was none other than Goku carrying a massive pile of carcasses and monsters he killed on his way over. He could really taste the feast he was going to prepare with all this. Ever since they left the dungeon, Goku followed the elf woman and the dragon girl to town, but along the way they encountered random encounters with monsters. Well Goku managed to take them out with ease but he didn't wanted to waste potential meals, and being a saiyan he quickly wanted to eat them.

Along the way close to him followed Elferia, the elf woman; palm on face, as she could not believe the antics of her fellow companion. And then there was Indy, the ass-licking dragon girl who followed them like a goddamn puppy. Elferia wondered what did she do wrong to end up with two weirdoes?

-"This is a big haul master! Are going to roast them?" the dragon girl asked doing 'waku waku' noises.

-"I was thinking on it. It's the first time seeing this kind of things so I do not know how they taste." Goku replied.

-"I usually eat them row, how about it?" Indy asked and Goku pondered about that.

-"No, please no…" Elferia but a hand on her mouth, -"I think I am going to get sick."

Goku took a glance to the elf woman in confusion, -"Are you what they call 'vegetarian'?"

-"No Goku! I just don't find eating monster corpses appealing!"

-"What's so different?" Goku tilted his head, -"Isn't the same eating livestock?"

-"No is not!"

-"How?"

Elferia stuttered, -"Its disgusting and leave it like that!"

-"Stingy old lady…" Indy muttered.

-"What did you say?!" Elferia towered over the dragon girl with a big head in annoyance.

The dragon girl scurried and hid behind Goku, -"Master! That elf lady is bullying me!"

Goku looked to both females with a loss on what to do, -"Oii oii, calm down you two. Lets just get this to town and eat it ok?"

-"I am not eating monsters!" Elferia retorted crossing her arms and puffed her cheeks.

-"Fiiine! But I will still eat this… huh?"

-"HALT!"

Suddenly the group found themselves surrounded by armored guards pointing sharp spears to them.

-"Monster! We won't let you attack the city!"

-"huh? Monster? Where?" Goku pondered.

-"Wait!" Elferia took a step. –"We are not monsters! We are adventures, we are just carrying monster bodies that we hunted!"

The captain of the guards came up front and examined them. He then looked at Goku and how he was carrying a large pile of bodies. He was impressed though at how strong this man was. He then looked at the elf woman, -"Do you have some I.D.?"

-"Oh yes, right here. I am Elferia Van Houten. And these are my companions."

The captain looked at Goku, -"You Id?"

-"huh?" Goku looked at them with a stupid face.

-"If you are an adventurer, you should have an Id, where is it?"

Goku looked at Elferia, -"What's an Id?"

Elferia once more face palmed, -"I am sorry sir… this man is not an adventurer but a companion. And this girl is his familiar… he is… a wizard? And uhm… Now that you are here, can we get an audience with the king? This is important?"

The captain looked at her as if she grew another head, -"An audience with the king? A simple elf adventurer and a man with no tag and his pet?!"

-"Hey! I could kill all of you here you know!" Indy retorted making the guards stand firm, -"I am a dra!" Elferia grabbed her and shoved her hand on the girl's mouth.

-"Sir Captain… this man, I found it in the Maze of Danagsia. He is in fact a yuusha and we need to speak to the king about it!"

-"Yuusha?" one guard asked then they began to laugh,

-"Aren't Yuushas supposed to be working with the king already?" The captain said, -"Why would a yuusha be in a random dungeon? I admit this man is strong but he doesn't look like yuusha material."

-"I am telling the truth! Please!"

The captain grunted, -"Silence! I will not make an audience for you without evidence! And without an id, we can't let him inside unless he pays the traveling fee."

-"Payment?" Goku asked, -"How much will it be?"

-"Five silver coins."

-"Wait, that's unfair, I am telling you that!" Elferia tried to protest.

-"If he is a yuusha, he should have at least THAT much." Captain spat as final.

-"Uhm… I do not think I have what you say." Goku said. –"All I had on me were zenny, do you guys take zenny?"

The guards looked at each other, 'what is zenny?' they asked themselves.

-"Guess not." Goku finished. –"Uhm… how about this? What if I give you some of the monsters I am carrying. Would that have some value?"

The captain thought about it. Some monsters were used for materials but not all can cover the cost.

-"Sigh… I'll pay for him…" Elferia mentioned defeated.

-"Huh? Really?" Goku asked.

The elf woman gritted her teeth, -"Yes… but you owe me!"

-"Thanks Elfy!"

-"Elfy?!"

-"I do not care how you do it as long as you pay so come with us… ah and leave that pile somewhere else."

-"But I was planning to eat these!"

All guards looked at Goku as if he was crazy.

-"Nope…" Elferia spoke, -"He is dead serious."

Hr

Hours later, the trio managed to find the Inn Elferia was frequently using to sleep. Currently the trio were in the room, Goku eating his cooked meat with Indy while Elferia sat on bed, let crossed and in a thinking pose. -"They did not believe that Goku was a yuusha… but he told me he is one. I do not think Goku was lying. But it's true we have no proof. What to do…"

-"You sure not going to have some for dinner?" Goku asked as he shows some of the meat.

Elferia stood up, fist clenched to her side in anger, -"No Goku, I will NOT eat monster meat!"

Goku shrugged, -"Suit yourself."

Elferia sighed, -"Well… no other choice. Goku, if you're to be with us, you have to be like us. Tomorrow I will take you to the adventurer's guild so you can get your won id. Else you have to keep paying the fee, which I think you don't have. Also you can pay me back with jobs."

-"Wait, job? Do I have to work?!" Goku grimaced.

-"If you want to eat, you have to work!"

-"I could just hunt to eat!" Goku replied.

-"No! You don't know constant eating monster food will make you! I heard some knights went insane for eating demon meat!"

-"But I had been done this since I was little…" Goku said crestfallen.

Elferia was in a conflict… those eyes… is like looking to a puppy after being scolded… by the goddess, why?

Elferia coughed, -"You want to have money, no? Besides its not work-work… is adventurer's work. Like, hunting jobs, or exploring jobs. Things like that."

-"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Goku finished.

-"Then, it's settled. Tomorrow morning we will head to the adventurer's guild."

-"Osu!" Goku said, and Indy mimicked.

Hr

The next day, morning was nice and the sun shinned bright in the sky. And our trio found themselves in front of the entrance to the Adventurer's Guild.

Goky whistled, -"Boy, this is quite big."

-"Welcome to Fatoma's Adventurer's guild." Elferia informed.

Entering the grand hall, nothing much out of the ordinary happen. The building was filled with people looking for adventurers and minding their own business. That is until the trio entered and eyes fell on them. It was one peculiar sight; an elven woman, some strange man with a weird hairdo and a loli with horns. Elferia gathered all her whits and put her pride and business face as she walks with dignity and pride to the counter, followed by her companions.

-"Good morning Luna." Elferia greeted the counter-girl.

Said girl raised her eyes from her work to see the elf woman. A smile grew on her as she addressed said woman. –"Elferia! Glad you made it out alive. How was the quest?"

Elferia sighed, -"I did not find it… Somehow the place was invaded by a dominus dragon."

The other girl gasped, -"How are you alive?!"

Elferia turned to introduce the saiyan, -"This man saved me."

-"Hooo?" Then the woman smirked, -"So, Elferia found herself a knight in shining armor… or robes?"

-"Luna, be serious." Elferia glared.

The counter-girl, Luna, giggled as she teased the elf; then she took a glance to the man. Well the man was quite handsome she has to admit but… he looked like an idiot. Not her cup of tea.

-"Osu! I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." And gave the receptionist his Goku-smile.

-"Elferia, you found an interesting one." Luna whispered.

-"You have no idea…"

-"So!" Luna began, -"What can I do for you? Are you going to report in?"

Elferia shook her head, -"I still got time, right?" Luna nodded, -"Ok. No, I am actually here to sign Goku for the guild."

Luna turned to the man, -"Oh? And He'll be in your party?"

-"Luna…"

-"Ok ok my bad, fuu fuu. Alright… these are the paper work, you have to fill here and here and sign here."

Goku took the papers and gave it a look. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at the young women, -"Uhm… I do not understand this."

Both women looked at him with a blank expression.

-"Its not that hard to do."

-"No, I mean I do not understand this. It's a different language." Goku informed. Odd he did manage to read that pedestal back when.

-"Oh! Right… different place." Elferia realized.

-"Eh? But you are speaking ours normally." Luna pondered.

-"Ah uhm… translation magic?" Elferia tried to add. Luna made an 'oooh' face. –"Here, I'll fill it for you."

Goku nodded and handled the paper.

-"Name… uhm, what was it again? You're full name?"

-"Son Goku."

-"Ok, Age?"

-"Seventy two."

Elferia frowned at him. –"Goku be serious."

-"I am."

-"Huh? But you look too young to be that age!" Luna gasped.

-"Oh, its because I'm saiyan."

-"Just because you're saying that age, and don't want to give your real one? These are official documents; you can't lie on them. But why do you want to make yourself older? Usually is the other way."

-"Yeah! Like, Elferia here says she is 80 but she is actually-Elferia glares daggers to Luna which made her sweatdrop- Er… never mind…"

-"You look young to be 80." Goku pondered.

-"I am an elf… we live longer than humans."

Goku tilted his head, -"Well, I am just saiyan. We also live longer."

-"So… you're just saying… that you live longer?" Elferia slowly replied trying to understand. –"But I thought you were human…"

-"No, I am just saiyan."

-"I know that you're saying it!"

-"I am saying I am saiyan."

-"I know you're saying it! Could you just please stop!" Elferia yelled, making everyone grow quiet. –"Fine! I'll put town seventy two!"

Goku tilted his head in his usual way and Elferia grunted in frustation, -"Class…?"

-"No, I never went to school."

Elferia face-palmed… hard. –"Well… that explains things…"

-"Goku dear." Luna intervened before the elf had a brain fart, -"It means what type of combat you use. What type of fighter."

-"Oh! Well, I am a martial artist!"

-"That doesn't narrow it… any type of combat is martial arts." Elferia sighed.

-"Well, I do not have a specific form… here and there. I trained by different masters."

-"Elferia, put him down as a 'fighter'." Luna finished.

Elferia did so, because things were beginning to become annoying. And after several minutes of interrogation and questions they managed to finish the paperwork, most to Elferia's relief, and gave them back for processing. Soon after Luna came back with Goku's I.D. Since Indy was Goku's 'pet', she didn't need one. Luna explained the rules and mechanics of being an adventurer and how the guild works. How to raise ranks and all that; things that Goku half understood.

Later on, Elferia found a simple quest and this is were we found ourselves in, in present time. Elferia used magic to store the body of the giant monster and went back with them to the guild to report success.

And so, Goku managed to finish his first quest as an Adventurer; earned some money and be settled for his new life in this world.

However… they didn't realize someone far away in the woods was observing them as they went back. This person observed them the whole time and once they were off eyes… the person gave a wicked grin. –"I found something interesting…"

To be continued?

Hr

A.N.

Chapter 2 is here. Not much to say. But I had some fun writing this. Hope ye all like it. Good day.


End file.
